Nazgrel
| Rodzaj = Elitarny }} Nazgrel to elitarny NPC poziomu 62 oferujący zadania , przebywający w koszarach Thrallmaru na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia w Outland. Biografia thumb|left|Nazgrel w Warcraft Adventures Nazgrel, ostatni syn Kash'drakora był jeźdźcem Ramienia Sythegore'a, który służył pod Thrallem podczas Inwazji na Kalimdor. Będąc weteranem Drugiej Wojny, lojalnym żołnierzem Orgrima Doomhammera i dawnym więźniem obozów internowania Sojuszu, Nazgrel nie znosi Przymierza, a w szczególności ludzi. Postrzega działania Thralla podtrzymujące rozejm z ludźmi jako słabość i wierzy, że jedynie wojenne zwycięstwo jest sposobem narzucenia Przymierzu swojej woli. Nazgrel jest jednak bardzo lojalny wobec Wodza Wojennego, więc jego opinie nie wpływają na jego poczynania. Po Bitwy o Górę Hyjal, Thrall zabrał Hordę na obszar Sawanny, który ogłosił swą własnością i nazwał Durotarem na cześć swego ojca. Stolicą został Orgrimmar, a Nazgrel został szefem jego ochrony. Podczas wznoszenia Orgrimmaru, Bloodfeather, królowa harpii, atakowała karawany z zapasami kierujące się ku stolicy, jednak Nazgrel nie mógł opuścić posterunku, by się z nią rozprawić. Na szczęście Rexxar, nowy przybysz w Orgrimmarze, zaoferował się pomóc Nazgrelowi i został wysłany, by się z nią policzyć. Nazgrel był bardzo zadowolony, gdy Rexxar wrócił z sercem królowej i nagrodził go ekwipunkiem ze zbrojowni. Nazgrel był wściekły, gdy dotarły do Thralla wieści o poczynaniach ludzi na wybrzeżu, jednak podporządkował się rozkazowi, by utrzymać spokój i by wysłać Rexxara na rozmowy. Jednak kiedy utracono kontakt z przyczółkiem Gar'thoka, Nazgrel wyruszył z Rexxarem, by to zbadać i odkrył obozy ludzi na wybrzeżu. Nazgrel czuł, że atak może być ttylko kwestią czasu, więc wysłał Rexxara i jego sojuszników na Wyspy Echowe, by ostrzec trolli. W World of Warcraft Od tego czasu Nazgrel wciąż nie kwestionując rozkazów służy Thrallowi. Przed patchem 2.0.1 można go było spotkać w Ostoi Grommasha w Dolinie Mądrości, w orczej stolicy w Orgrimmarze. The Burning Crusade thumb|Nazgrel w Thrallmarze W World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Nazgrel został przeniesiony z Orgrimmaru na Outland, gdzie dowodzi przyczółkiem Thrallmar na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia. Ten ruch dał mu znacznie ważniejszą rolę do odegrania w World of Warcraft, gdyż jest on główną postacią w tym frontowym mieście, podobną do Danatha Trollbane'a w Przymierzu. Zadania * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ciekawostki * Nazgrel to jedno z losowych imion dla jednoski bohaterskiej Wróżbita w grach wieloosobowych w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos i jest zapewne odniesieniem do postaci Nazgrela, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w anulowanym projekcie Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans, a później w książce Krąg Nienawiści i kampanii w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Nazgrel jest również szamanem w TCG. * Nazgrel był ważną postacią w Warcraft Adventures. Jego ważność dla historii ani klasa postaci nie są znane (mógł on być wróżbitą lub szamanem). Nie pojawia się on w książce Władca Klanów. * W Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans Nazgrel pojawia się jako łowca resztek plemienia Lodowych Mrożnych wilków. Poluje on w górach na Wendigo z którym to toczy wyrównany pojedynek. Młody Thrall pomaga w walce Nazgrelowi i odstrasza bestie, która umyka w góry czym sprowadza na siebie gniew wojownika. Nazgrel długo trzyma urazę do Thralla, który zakłócił jego święte łowy w których to stracił swojego wilka. Od tego czasu długo zachowuje sie wrogo wobec Thralla, póki Drek'thar nie uspokaja dumnego wojownika. * Artefakt wspomina Nazgrela: "Broń ta została wykuta w Draenorze dla Kash'drakora i użyta w Wojnie Krwawej Rzeki, która zakończyła się unicestwieniem Klanu Czarnej Blizny. Nazgrel jest ostatnim ocalałym krewnym Kash'drakora." Linki zewnętrzne de:Nazgrel en:Nazgrel es:Nazgrel fi:Nazgrel fr:Nazgrel no:Nazgrel Kategoria:Cycle of Hatred Kategoria:Hellfire Peninsula NPC Kategoria:Hellfire Peninsula quest giver Kategoria:Orgrimmar NPC Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Orkowie